


Paint Brushes Are Not Pretzel Sticks

by heartandseoul (tokyolights)



Category: f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolights/pseuds/heartandseoul
Summary: "I’m Amber. Full-time art student. Today’s been a rollercoaster huh?”“Yeah it has been, Amber,” Luna brushed a hair from her face. “Hey, can I take you out on a date maybe?“Wow,” Amber laughed and reached for a Sharpie, “I didn’t expect that being a clumsy idiot would get me an attractive date.” Amber gestured for Luna to give her hand, writing her phone number on it. “I’m actually in the middle of midterms, but I’ll be free in two weeks. This is one of my assignments actually. But maybe we can go then? Don’t worry though, I’ll be here in while this is being completed though.”“I’ll look forward to that.”





	Paint Brushes Are Not Pretzel Sticks

"Hey, you're aware you're about to eat a paintbrush not a pretzel stick right?" A voice made Amber snap out of her trance, throwing the paintbrush down on to the napkin. The purple gouache hit the table with a splat, leaving a stripe of paint on the table as she was met with the stunning eyes of the barista, which rendered her speechless. 

Her mind couldn't fully comprehend what was going on at the moment.    
  
The context of this situation was that Amber, a tired art student with no other place to go, was trying to finish her midterm in the quiet space of the cafe. The piece was averagely sized, a sixteen by twenty inch canvas of watercolour flowers, but intricately detailed.  Amber's instructor specifically asked for it. Amber didn't know why, but had to go along with it either way.    
  
But that didn't explain the reasons why she was in the cafe, now did it?   
  
Well, that was an easy answer that could be posed by asking this simple question: why were Krystal and Jongin always making out in front her? If she would've known Krystal and Jongin would be inseparable, Amber would've taken the offer to live with Victoria. Sure, it was a somewhat lengthy drive every morning, but Amber could deal with it. In the midst of her sexile, Amber attempted to go to the study rooms. She found they, just like her dorm, were too crowded. She felt the stress radiating off everyone in the study room. 

  
The cafe was good, it was Amber’s favourite after all.

“Thanks,” Amber smiled, “You really saved me there..” Amber scanned the nametag. “Luna.” Amber started cleaning the vibrant purple spot in the coffee table. In that time, she managed to knock over her palette, staining the floor with shades of purples, pinks, and reds. 

It really was just Amber’s luck, wasn't it?

The beautiful barista was crouched beside Amber, handing her a wet towel to wipe the floor. When Amber looked up, well, her forehead collided with Luna’s chin. Luna lost balance and began falling, but if that was the only thing that was going to happen that would've been a miracle. But, of course, Amber thought that the best thing to do was grab Luna by the arm and pull her towards herself. 

They were in the quite compromising position and Amber closed her eyes, hoping that Luna wouldn't comment on the redness of her face

“Are you okay?” The same soft, alluring voice asked with a bit of laughter. When Amber opened her eyes, she saw Luna brushing herself off and out stretching a hand. Amber’s face was burning with embarrassment, she wanted a hole to open up where she stood and swallow her hole, and accepted the help. She stood on her wobbly legs after feeling a pull, smiling awkwardly. “Thanks again,” Amber nervously said, “for the help cleaning and stuff. And the warning. That was nice.  Sorry for knocking you down.”

Amber didn't know what Luna was going to say, but she knew if this didn't go well she would never step foot in this cafe again. Amber scratched behind her ear, gathering the courage to look into Luna’s eyes. She couldn't. 

“Hey it's no problem! I'm a full-time barista and a part-time guardian angel,” Luna smirked. “Do me a favor? Look at me.” Luna scanned the artist properly. She didn’t know her name, she just knew the girl in front of her was beautiful. Luna’s smile widened when she saw the black ringer tee the artist before her had worn, the baggy sweater tucked into the black denim overalls combined with some basic black Vans. The cutest thing, in Luna’s opinion, was the couple of used paint brushes sticking out of the pocket of the girl’s overalls and the spot of purple on her cheek from fighting the gouache paints. Her hair was messy as well. 

Luna felt herself melting.

“You, on the other hand, are a full-time angel,” Luna exhaled, blushing. She had a flirty smile on her face. 

‘Thank you. I’m Amber. Full-time art student. Today’s been a rollercoaster huh?” 

“Yeah it has been, Amber,” Luna brushed a hair from her face. “Hey, can I take you out on a date maybe? 

“Wow,” Amber laughed and reached for a Sharpie, “I didn’t expect that being a clumsy idiot would get me an attractive date.” Amber gestured for Luna to give her hand, writing her phone number on it. “I’m actually in the middle of midterms, but I’ll be free in two weeks. This is one of my assignments actually. But maybe we can go then? Don’t worry though, I’ll be here in while this is being completed though.” 

“I’ll look forward to that.”


End file.
